In U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,402 is disclosed an electrical connector module that facilitates termination of one or more conductor wires to respective terminals of the module, especially for electrical connection of tip and ring wires to a network interface device module, in telephone. The module includes a pair of wire carriers at respective wire termination sections of a housing, each wire carrier having two wire-receiving passageways. Each wire carrier is affixed to the housing at a pivot section enabling pivoting of the wire carrier between wire insertion positions and wire termination positions. A contact is associated with each wire and is mounted to the housing such that it extends outwardly to be received into a slot of the wire carrier when the carrier is pivoted to the wire termination position, the slot intersecting the wire-receiving passageway. A wire is inserted into each passageway of the carrier, and the carrier is then pivoted to the termination position urging the wires into slots of insulation displacement sections of the respective contacts held by the housing.
It is desired to provide a wire carrier that is mountable to a circuit board to enable termination of at least one wire to a respective contact mounted to the circuit board.